


becoming free

by glorias



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Family, Olympics, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27912655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorias/pseuds/glorias
Summary: “Looks like Haru-chan’s competitive spirit has him becoming more ambitious. Do you also want to go to the Olympics like Rin-chan?” Nagisa teased, observing Haru’s intense focus on the screen. He followed the swimmer’s gaze only to realize the screen was not displaying the shimmering blue of a pool but instead broadcasting a large, shining court. “Huh? Haru-chan, you watch volleyball?”Four pairs of eyes focused on the screen, watching their country’s representatives line up along the edge of the court. The camera zoomed in and panned over the athletes, the sports announcer giving a brief detail about each of the starters.“Oh. He kinda looks like Haru-senpai.”“He's my brother."
Kudos: 64





	becoming free

**Author's Note:**

> a very very short one shot i decided to write bc i rlly didnt want to study for my finals :))
> 
> hope u enjoy!
> 
> -g.s.

“Looks like Haru-chan’s competitive spirit has him becoming more ambitious. Do you also want to go to the Olympics like Rin-chan?” Nagisa teased, observing Haru’s intense focus on the screen. He followed the swimmer’s gaze only to realize the screen was not displaying the shimmering blue of a pool but instead broadcasting a large, shining court. “Huh? Haru-chan, you watch volleyball?”

Haruka gave a noncommittal grunt.

With a knowing smile, Makoto gazed fondly at his childhood best friend.

 _And here comes the Japan team!_

Four pairs of eyes focused on the screen, watching their country’s representatives line up along the edge of the court. The camera zoomed in and panned over the athletes, the sports announcer giving a brief detail about each of the starters.

“Oh. He kinda looks like Haru-senpai.”

“Wahh! You’re right. You guys are almost identical!” Nagisa exclaimed.

Rin also made his way towards the TV, drawing in a quiet gasp when he saw who Rei and Nagisa were referring to.

 _Japan’s setter, Kageyama Tobio, entering into the V. Leagues right after high school is now making his Olympic debut at the young age of 19!_

_Kageyama Tobio._ Rin mused. He had to admit, the similarities were uncanny. Although the young setter’s hair was styled into a middle part, they shared the same long, dark hair. Their face structure was also strangely identical.

But, what made Rin freeze were the eyes.

Although Haru’s were a clearer and brighter blue, the intensity swimming in the Olympian’s navy eyes carried a chilling familiarity. He had seen the same passionate glimmer when racing against the free-spirited swimmer, an unmatched connection to the sport flashing in his concentrated gaze; the intimacy Haruka shared with the water reflected in the depths of his own blue. The same unmistakable love of the sport that shone in Haruka’s pure, cerulean eyes was mirrored in the setter’s dark, cobalt ones.

 _Sug_ _ē_ _…_

“He’s my brother.”

Three heads whipped towards the impassive swimmer.

“Ehh??!” Nagisa gawked. “H-Haru-chan has a brother?!”

“Haru…” Rin looked at his childhood friend in shock.

Rei, with his mouth agape, struggled to find the words to utter his surprise. Sure, he hadn’t met Haruka-senpai as early as everyone else had, but he figured he was close enough to know if his senpai had an Olympian brother.

Makoto, the only one unphased, calmly pointed out the obvious, “Haruka doesn’t talk much about his family.”

The three heads then snapped towards the gentle brunette.

“Makoto…you knew?” Rin asked, slightly hurt that this information was never shared with him.

“It’s not something I really bring up,” Haruka explained quietly, quickly drawing any negative attention away from this childhood best friend . He took a deep breath before continuing. “Tobio and Miwa nae-san followed my dad to Miyagi when I was really young, and I stayed here with Mom. Eventually, I ended up taking my mother’s maiden name. We didn’t see each other much, but nae-san was a lot older, so she was still able to come visit by herself quite often…”

Haruka hugged his knees closer to his chest. “Tobio and I used to be really close, but when our grandpa died, he took it really hard. He changed. He always loved volleyball, but one day, it seemed like he only cared about winning. Unlike swimming, volleyball can’t be played as an individual sport, but Tobio started to play for himself and by himself. The moment he isolated himself from the team, he stopped knowing how to play _volleyball_. It was in middle school…around the time I quit competitive swimming…I hated seeing someone so close to me lose their genuine love for the sport because of something as trivial as a victory. We had a fight then and just kinda stopped talking.”

Rin looked down, unable to bury the guilt of being part of the reason his best friend had wanted to stop swimming competitively. But, he wasn’t the only reason Haru quit competitive sports…he now realized.

The Olympic game now long- forgotten, the four swimmers stared at Haruka with wide eyes. Haruka looked back at his friends with a small smile, “But then in high school, the old Tobio came back. We started talking again, and I could feel his genuine love for volleyball come back. He became part of the team and became one with the sport again.”

With fondness shining through his blue eyes, the swimmer gazed at his friends. “It’s kind of similar as to why I swim. Why the relay is so special,” he glanced at Rin. “Swimming with you guys, as a team, will always be my favorite reason to keep swimming.”

“Haru-chan…”

“Haruka-senpai…”

Haru looked back at the screen, watching as the raven-haired setter jump with powerful height.

 _Kageyama Tobio with another service ace!_

Pride shone in his eyes. “Tobio doesn’t play to win, anymore. He wins so that he can stay on the court with his team. He wins to keep playing the sport he loves.”

Rei listened in raptured silence. “Nothing is more beautiful than victory won by passion,” he whispered. He focused his attention on the screen, eyes widening as he watched the setter toss the ball high in the air, slowly sprinting before jumping with arched-back. The ball perfectly met his outstretched hands, flying across the net and slamming into the opponent’s court with a thunderous sound. _Beautiful._

“He plays volleyball the same way you swim, Haru.” Rin said.

Makoto hummed in agreement, “Like he can’t live without it.”

Haruka smiled softly. His heart warmed at the sight of the Japan team jumping and cheering for the setter after each serve. He watched fondly as Tobio, who was even more stoic than Haru, grinned back at his teammates with unadulterated excitement.

Rei remembered watching Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, and Rin swim the relay together for the first time. The intense joy of not only winning but being able to swim _together_ illuminated their triumph. “Your brother definitely doesn’t seem isolated now,” he observed reminiscently.

Haru nodded. “High school changed him in many ways. I don’t know what happened, but he became happier and more free.”

\---

A tall, black-haired figure walked towards the beach, taking in the familiar saltwater scent that reminded him of his childhood. Drawing closer to the beach, four distinct figures playing volleyball came into clearer view. The game was nearing its end, and the gathered crowd watched with bated breath. Kageyama’s eyes flitted towards an orange blur, watching intently as the figure quickly maneuvered lightly on the heavy sand. Tobio’s heart warmed as the ginger made a magnificent leap, floating high in the air.

Almost as if he were flying.

And in the air, he looked untouchable.

Completely free. 


End file.
